SOCOM: Wake of the Fallen
by Stinkylicious
Summary: This is a story written in screenplay form. It takes place during and after the North African campaign from SOCOM 3. A three Act story.
1. Act 1

(I really hate having to put this story under the Miscellaneous RPG section, but it's the closest that I could figure this would fit into. There should be a SOCOM section under Video Games. Also, the character Sardjen was put in as a favor to a friend of mine. Just pretend that she's the woman the team always contacts.

This story is written in the form of a screenplay. If something is in capital letters, that means it's a location, a sound, or someone's name before they speak. Enjoy!...or don't.)

WAKE OF THE FALLEN

ACT 1

The year is currently 2010. A man named Mahmood has come to achieve his goal of becoming dictator of several North African countries. He leads a group of rebels known as the North African Patriotic Front (NAPF). They are trained to have no feeling except to do what is told of them.

Mahmood rose to the rank of General. His second in commander was a man named Colonel Al-Kamil Sarwat. Sarwat has become suspicious of the General's ability to lead the NAPF effectively. He had a contact in a Latin American country that nobody knew about.

The NAPF experience heavy losses. It was only a matter of time before Sarwat takes control of the NAPF and uses them in the manner he desires. Now he plans to take action in an unthinkable manner.

EXTERIOR CITYSCAPE. 'North Africa' and '2009' is displayed on screen. A helicopter flies over the rooftops of houses and passes by the left side of a taller building. Another helicopter flies by and passes by the right side of the building.

EXTERIOR STREETS. Soldiers' boots are seen marching along the dirty streets.

EXTERIOR ARCHWAY. A tank passes by the opening of an archway.

EXTERIOR CITYSCAPE. A very, very large banner hangs from one of the buildings depicting General Mahmood with an extended fist.

INTERIOR BALCONY. General Mahmood walks out of the shadows and into the sunlight in front of a microphone. He is dressed wearing his military attire decorated with pins and ribbons.

Colonel Sarwat stands deep in the shadows, and another nervous looking man stands before him.

MAHMOOD  
Let no one question my patriotism.

EXTORIOR CITY STREET. A soldier watches attentively to the speech. Emphasis is given to the stone cold stare and eyes with no emotion.

MAHMOOD  
I have kept my promises to you.

INTERIOR BALCONY. Mahmood begins to speak louder.

MAHMOOD  
Together we have built a great nation. But outside forces question my authority. They want to isolate us, cut us off from the rest of the world. How many of your wives and children go hungry because of their embargos? Our country is suffering at their hands.

INTERIOR SHADOWS. The courier looks around nervously. Sarwat can be seen standing behind him.

MAHMOOD  
The Coalition has sent a courier to make their arrogant demands.

INTERIOR BALCONY. Soldiers are shown on the streets. Mahmood is shown as a towering leader.

MAHMOOD  
Together we have built a great country from the ashes of the old. Together we will build a great Africa!

Soldiers begin to cheer loudly. Mahmood nods in agreement.

MAHMOOD  
But before we can build...we must destroy. This is my answer to their demands...of their Coalition!

GUNSHOT.

INTERIOR SHADOWS. The courier falls dead, revealing Sarwat standing behind him with a smoking pistol. CHEERS erupt outside.

INTERIOR BALCONY. Mahmood stands with his fist extended. CHEERS are still ringing out.

FADEOUT

FADE IN

INTERIOR ROOM. 'One month ago' and 'Santiago, Chile' displayed.

A radio sits on a table. Sarwat can be seen in the background. He wears his military outfit. He has taken out all his medals and ribbons.

RADIO  
We need back up! We NEED back up!

Sarwat moves away from a large drawing of a map. A block of C4 explosives is lying upon it. He sits down at a laptop.

INTERIOR DOOR. KNOCKING

SARWAT  
Enter!

INTERIOR ROOM. Commander Eusebio enters the room and stands at attention before Sarwat. Eusebio is wearing simple street clothing. He salutes by putting a fist to his heart.

EUSEBIO  
Liberation Comes!

Sarwat stands and salutes back.

SARWAT  
It cannot be stopped! Did our contact in the Presidential Palace get you the information?

EUSEBIO  
Yes, but my cell can't move until my partner has returned. He doesn't get back into the country for another week. The rat's still begging for American help.

SARWAT  
They will only become involved if it's in their interest, and soon enough we will make it their interest.

Sarwat sits back down to his laptop.

EUSEBIO  
The Americans have pledged no military forces...but the word is that they are sending engineers. When their engineers come back to them in coffins...there will be headlines and debates, a public outcry.

INTERIOR WINDOW. Eusebio stands looking outside.

EUSEBIO  
But, in a few weeks, they will forget about Chile. They have other worries.

INTERIOR ROOM. Sarwat stands again.

EUSEBIO  
That mess Mahmood left will keep them busy for awhile.

SARWAT  
Chaos is our most important goal, Eusebio!

EXTERIOR STREET a nervous boy with a backpack walks down the sidewalk.

SARWAT  
Disrupting so-called law and order.

He begins to run. He crosses the street and runs into a police department.

SARWAT  
Law is just another word for enslavement. It is by chaos that we will bring equality to the world!

SCREAMS are heard, followed shortly after by a large explosion. Cars crash and several people lie dead in the street.

SARWAT  
We are doing the hard work that needs to be done.

Smoke pours out of the fiery building.

INTERIOR ROOM. Sarwat is talking quickly and fiercely.

SARWAT  
Freedom has no value if it has no cost! When the rest of our brothers and sister see what we have done, they will rise up against their oppressors, and a wave of true liberation will sweep the nation!

EXTERIOR CITYSCAPE. Smoke is seen billowing out of several taller buildings.

SARWAT  
So, so beautiful...

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INTERIOR CONFERENCE ROOM. 'Washington D.C.' and 'Present Day' are displayed.

A woman wearing a generic business outfit is at the podium taking questions. Reporters on the floor are talking loudly.

REPORTER 1  
Excuse me! Excuse me, Sardjen? Sherry Briggs, US World. Is it true that US forces went to North Africa to help troop strength?

SARDJEN  
This is false. We have no records showing of any American involvement in the extermination of North African rebels. None of our agencies claim responsibility for any such actions.

REPORTER 2  
So all these claims of civilians from Africa are lying when they said Americans saved them?

SARDJEN  
These civilians never get to see anything of the outside world. We are not the only country in the world to use camouflage with our soldiers. It is very possible for them to have mistaken the troops as American, yes. However, my organization has not sent in any troops.

REPORTER 2  
Can you tell us which government organization you are leader of?

SARDJEN  
I am the leader of the United States Sea, Land, and Air troops. We are better known as the Navy SEALs. What we specifically do is strictly classified.

REPORTER 3  
Jonathon Balcombe, Weekly Times. You claim there is no US involvement in overseas matters such as this, correct?

SARDJEN  
That is correct, sir. The United States does not negotiate with terrorists. That is been our policy for many years.

REPORTER 3  
So are you saying that the very under-equipped, under-trained military of North Africa was able to hold out against the strong willed, cold hearted, NAPF troops?

SARDJEN  
I am only stating that there was no American involvement in these matters. It is possible that this military may have been helped by neighboring countries. Reports, however, show that General Mahmood was captured and killed by his own people.

REPORTER 2  
What about his second in command, Colonel Al-Kamil Sarwat?

SARDJEN  
If Colonel Sarwat were to take control over the NAPF forces, we would know about it. If he began to directly target the United States as a possible attack, we would step in to interfere. We do not know the whereabouts or Colonel Sarwat at this time. He is believed to be deceased.

REPORTER 4  
Suppose Sarwat has taken control over the NAPF and was planning an attack. Is it at all possible that he could already be within the walls of this fine nation? Could he be planning an attack from within? What would this country become if we were attacked from the heart and taken over?

SARDJEN  
This is very doubtful. If Colonel Sarwat was even alive today, his main enemy would not be the United States. Even so, his actions would not go unnoticed. Intelligence would know right away of any alerting actions. The terrorists are not taking over.

LAUGHTER

SARDJEN  
If we were attacked from the inside, these forces would be stopped immediately. The unity this country had after the 9/11 attacks will once again rise. Citizens will take up arms against their oppressors. Every man woman and child will fight for what they believe in.

REPORTER 4  
You still haven't answered my question. What would this country become IF we were taken over?

SARDJEN  
Alright I'll humor you. IF the terrorists attacked us with arms and IF they managed to take over our government, the world would be in total chaos.

INTERIOR BEHIND CURTAINS. Somebody looks up quickly. They move towards the edge of the stage to watch Sardjen speak.

SARDJEN  
We are the most powerful country in the world. Our defeat would put fear and disorder into all other countries. They will believe that the same fate will come to their nation.

The person behind the curtains tries to signal for Sardjen.

SARDJEN  
Our nation specifically would be the worst. Rouge groups would come about to try overthrowing the government, which would have been turned into a dictatorship.

The person tries harder to get Sardjen's attention to stop the speech.

SARDJEN  
Our great nation would be turned into any other nation in the world ruled by a dictator. People would be oppressed. Homes would be turned into weapons storages and barricades.

Sardjen looks off stage. The woman is signaling for Sardjen to cut her speech and stop talking.

SARDJEN  
This is all the time I have. Thank you.

INTERIOR CROWD. Reporters become infuriated. They become louder and keep asking questions trying to get Sardjen to return.

INTERIOR HALLWAY. Sardjen is walking quickly with her advisor. They are passing by office rooms and people doing their daily work.

ADVISOR  
Sardjen, I don't think you should have taken it that far. You have to remember that the public is watching this!

SARDJEN  
I'm not going to lie to the people. If our country was taken over, that's what would happen.

ADVISOR  
I know that, but if the public hears that, it will panic them.

SARDJEN  
Maybe the public needs to be panicked. Did you ever think of that? What's wrong with ordinary people knowing about their country?

ADVISOR  
Because the ordinary population is a few beers short of a six-pack, if you know what I mean. They can't tell the difference between an Asian, Hispanic, and Arab person if we lined them up. They wouldn't know how to handle an attack. They will end up killing themselves!

SARDJEN  
The people will take up arms. They will fight for their beliefs.

The two women round a corner. A woman at a desk is sitting in front of an office door.

SECRETARY  
Oh, Sardjen! There's a man in your office waiting to see you!

Sardjen pauses. She looks around quickly.

SARDJEN  
Alright, thank you. Hold all my calls for a while.

SECETARY  
Yes, ma'am.

INTERIOR OFFICE. Sardjen walks into her office to see a man sitting at a chair in front of her desk. He is wearing desert camouflage and heavy black boots.

The man turns and stands to face her.

SARDJEN  
Specter! Did your flight arrive today?

SPECTER  
Yes, ma'am. Jester is home with his family right now.

SARDJEN  
That's great. It's good to know you two are back safe again.

SPECTER  
But it's even better to know that citizens in Morocco are now safe.

SARDJEN  
Have you already received a briefing for your next operation?

SPECTER  
Yes, ma'am. It seems like they're coming faster and faster lately.

SARDJEN  
That's just old age talking. You're pushing 40 now. I don't want to say it, but you should really be thinking about retirement soon. You have provided many years of service to this organization and we are all grateful for it.

SPECTER  
My retirement is the day a bullet puts me down.

SARDJEN  
Well I hope you're not looking forward to retirement then…

SPECTER  
I'm looking forward to my next mission. I haven't been to Japan before. It is probably the most populated area of the world I'll ever have to work in.

SARDJEN  
Right. We know that civilian casualties would be enormous unless the right team was in there. You and Jester are the only two I trust. Your Bravo team will consist to two South Korean operatives. They will be your translators and your guides. Magpie will be there to assist you once again.

SPECTER  
Yes, ma'am.

KNOCKING. Sardjen turns quickly towards the door.

SARDJEN  
Nobody knocks at my door. My secretary should have alerted me.

VOICE  
The past has become the future.

Sardjen and Specter become shocked at the code. They both exit the office quickly.

INTERIOR HALLWAY. Sardjen and Specter move quickly through the halls. Nobody else seems to find that anything else is wrong. They glance at each other as they keep moving along quickly.

EXTERIOR OFFICE DOOR. They arrive at an office with no name on the door. Sardjen knocks lightly before pushing it open.

INTERIOR OFFICE. Sardjen and Specter enter a very dimly lit room. There is a man sitting at the desk. His face is hard to see, but he's wearing a suit, just like anyone else.

VICE PRESIDENT  
Good afternoon. Have a seat.

Sardjen and Specter sit slowly.

VICE PRESIDENT  
I have some disturbing news. I would first like to thank you for being honest, Sardjen, but now is the time to make sure the public stays calm.

SARDJEN  
I'm not so sure that I understand.

VICE PRESIDENT  
The world is about to face its biggest threat. America may fall victim to forces beyond our control.

Vice President stands up and walks towards a window with the blinds drawn shut. He peeks outside before turning around.

VICE PRESIDENT  
Specter, does the name Colonel Al-Kamil Sarwat mean anything to you?

SPECTER  
Yes, sir. I believe my team captured him during our campaign in North Africa last year.

VICE PRESIDENT  
Correct, however he was released soon afterwards.

SPECTER  
Sir! Why?

VICE PRESIDENT  
We believed he was a pawn simply following orders. We couldn't hold him on those grounds only. We have no proof he committed any war crimes if he was not in power.

The Vice President begins to fiddle with a pen in his hands. It appears he doesn't want to tell them the truth.

VICE PRESIDENT  
He was sent back to North Africa. The only problem we face is that he has taken control of the few forces General Mahmood once controlled. He is planning to raise the North African Patriotic Front again.

SARDJEN  
How is that possible? Specter and Jester eliminated almost all of the NAPF!

VICE PRESIDENT  
We believe that he has combined with an unnamed rebel group from Chile.

SPECTER  
So he plans to take on the Chilean government?

The Vice President sighs and returns to his chair. He folds his hands in front of him.

VICE PRESIDENT  
No. We believe that he is attacking some place different.

Sardjen stands up slowly.

SARDJEN  
You can't possibly mean...

VICE PRESIDENT  
Yes. They're planning to attack inside the United States now. They are going to attack us from within.

SARDJEN  
But how? I thought Specter's team had wiped out almost all of the NAPF!

VICE PRESIDENT  
Yes he did. Colonel Al-Kamil Sarwat has gained strength in numbers. He has allied himself with another country. We don't know which one.

SPECTER  
What could he possibly offer to any nation to have them help?

VICE PRESIDENT  
Nothing...yet. He most likely plans on taking over our government first, and then giving away our land. We suspect that with our border policing, he will enter the country illegally and easily.

Specter stands quickly. He has a clenched fist.

SPECTER  
What are my orders? This can't go on!

VICE PRESIDENT  
Settle down, son. There are a few more things you need to know. We are currently uncertain of his present location. The best information we have to go on right now is instinct. We believe him to be inside any major city.

SARDJEN  
Oh well that will make this MUCH easier.

SPECTER  
This isn't going to be like any normal operation. This is the land of the free. There are millions of people from every region of the world here. How are we supposed to tell which of these people work for him, and which are just ordinary citizens?

VICE PRESIDENT  
That is currently what we are trying to figure out. We know that the NAPF will not have enough forces to do any large damage. We think that his biggest allies will come in the form of Latin Americans. Mexico, Cuba, Chile, Panama. Any or possibly all of these countries may be backing him with military force.

SARDJEN  
Sir, there are more Hispanics in America than there are in Mexico. How long do you expect this process to take?

VICE PRESIDENT  
I am ashamed to say this. Our only option is to wait.

SPECTER  
Wait? Wait for what!?

VICE PRESIDENT  
We have to wait until Colonel Sarwat makes his first attack. It's the only way to be certain of his alliances.

Specter kicks over his chair in rage. He paces back and forth quickly in the small office room.

Sardjen hangs her head into her hands and stays silent.

The Vice President seems to stay motionless.

VICE PRESIDENT  
I don't like this any more than you two, but it has to be done.

SARDJEN  
He's right, Specter. We will have to sacrifice several American lives to save millions more.

Specter stays motionless for a moment. He then goes back to his overturned chair and sets it correctly. He sits down slowly and clasps his hands together over his stomach.

SPECTER  
So be it.


	2. Act 2

(Here's Act 2...if anyone is still planning on reading. Just a little warning, it's 22 pages long in Word. So...adjust eyes to long reading.)

WAKE OF THE FALLEN

ACT 2

FADE IN

EXTERIOR SUBURB. '6 months later' and 'Just outside Washington D.C.' is displayed.

The sun shines on a cloudless day. Children are playing outside and laughing between symmetrically placed homes. Only a few cars pass through the streets. Many cars are parked in driveways.

INTERIOR HOME. A woman is in the kitchen cooking. She looks to be annoyed. A man is sitting on a couch in front of the TV. Two kids are yelling at each other. There is a dog barking.

WOMAN  
Kids settle down!

JESTER  
You heard your mother. Shut up, children!

WOMAN  
Don't tell them to shut up!

JESTER  
Don't tell me what to do! I just got home and I want to relax.

WOMAN  
(Sighing deeply) I know. I know. We're happy you're back.

BOY  
We're not! Ha-ha!

RINGING. Jester looks for the phone and finds it across the room. He goes over and answers it. The voice on the other end can't be heard.

JESTER  
Hello?

Mumbling

JESTER  
What? Now? I just-

Mumbling

JESTER  
Alright. Yes, ma'am. I'll be soon.

WOMAN  
That better not be-

JESTER  
You know it was.

The woman walks slowly out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

JESTER  
It's serious. They said it would be the most difficult assignment yet.

The woman puts a hand to Jester's face and looks deep into his eyes.

WOMAN  
I understand. I...I never know what to tell you before you leave.

JESTER  
Just tell me that you love me and I'll pull through just fine.

WOMAN  
I love you. You know I do.

JESTER  
I love you too. I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye kids. Daddy has to leave now.

KIDS  
Who cares! Ha-ha!

Jester smiles and leaves after giving his wife one last look.

EXTERIOR SUBURB. Jester runs toward his car when a SCREAM is heard. He looks up.

BLACKOUT

EXTERIOR SLUMS. A crowd of dirty looking people are crowded around one man. He is giving them a speech. His voice has a noticeable accent to it.

SARWAT  
My people! You have welcomed me into your hearts with care! You will soon all be greatly repaid.

The bums all nod in agreement and acknowledgement.

SARWAT  
Soon your oppressive masters will become under you. Society will be upside down. The people truly will run this nation!

The filthy looking crowd cheers loudly.

SARWAT  
Today is when things change! This country was founded on lies! They said all men are created equal yet they owned slaves. Slavery still exists today, however it has been given new names: Poverty, prejudice, and greed. You're all slaves under simple subjects that could be changed by a few actions of those whom are supposed to represent their people!

The disgruntled crowd gets even louder and people start to move a little bit.

Weapons are shown in the hands of the citizens. These weapons range from baseball bats and kitchen knives to pistols.

SARWAT  
You have taken this abuse for far too long! How are your lives supposed to get any better when they are limited by laws that you cannot overcome?

The crowd cheers and waves their weapons in the air.

SARWAT  
Now my brothers and sisters we must band together! Their numbers will be no match for ours, and our will has the strength to crumble mountains! We will finally do what nobody in the history of the war has been able to do: We will bring America to it's knees!

Crowd cheers loudly. Some of the bums start to bang their weapons against trash bins and gutters to make more noise.

SARWAT  
My brethren from Latin America will help us very soon. A sure way to victory is to have your enemies underestimate your power! They may say we can do no harm. They will fight us with minimal amounts of forces. We will counter them with methods that they do not know how to fight against!

Another man steps forward and Sarwat steps down to let him speak.

EUSEBIO  
This revolution will be tough, mentally and physically. Many will lose their lives, however a great man once told me 'Freedom has no value if it has no cost'!

Sarwat nods from behind Eusebio. Eusebio continues to speak.

EUSEBIO  
There is only one known method in which America cannot attack! They do not know how to battle uncertainty. Their morals will be their downfall. We will attack at random. We will target businesses, both large and small. We will attack large cities as well as small. They will, for once, have to defend instead of attack. They believe that the citizens will help them, but in reality, the citizens will only help their downfall!

The gathering cheers loudly. People are banging against metal objects again.

Sarwat steps forward and Eusebio steps down.

SARWAT  
Today is the day of change! Today begins the first day of liberation! My brothers and sisters, today we fight back! Fight for what you believe in! Fight for the rights not given to you! Fight for your freedom!

Sarwat stands with his arms extended into the air. The crowd is yelling out in agreement.

The people begin to disperse and go in all different directions while still shouting and waving their weapons. Sarwat and Eusebio remain in place.

EUSEBIO  
They are more loyal than Mahmood's men were.

SARWAT  
That is because we did not need to lie to these people.

BLACKOUT

DOORBELL RINGS

INTERIOR HOME. A woman walks to the door and opens it. A foreign man in a repairman suit stands holding a toolbox.

REPAIRMAN  
Did you call for some help?

WOMAN  
Yes...yes we did. Our TV is broken, can you fix it?

REPAIRMAN  
Of course. What's wrong with it?

WOMAN  
Oh I don't know. How am I supposed to know that? I'm not the expert, you are!

REPAIRMAN  
Oh I'm not expert ma'am. I just fix stuff.

WOMAN  
You don't need to talk to me like that.

REPAIRMAN  
I'm sorry ma'am.

WOMAN  
Very good. Follow me please.

REPAIRMAN  
Surely.

The woman turns away to lead the repair man to the television.

The repairman violently brings a rag over her mouth. The woman struggles briefly, but she quickly falls asleep from the chloroform. The repairman lies her down gently.

The repairman grabs for his toolbox. He pulls out a large wrench. He turns back to the sleeping woman. With great force he brings the wrench down upon her head. A little bit of blood erupts. He swings down once more to make sure.

The repairman drops the wrench and goes back to his toolbox. He grabs a screwdriver and proceeds deeper into the house.

INTERIOR LIVING ROOM. A man is asleep in a recliner. A newspaper lies across his lap. The television in front of him is off.

The repairman creeps from behind a wall. He sneaks quietly towards the sleeping man.

The repairman brings the rag over the man's face. There is only a brief struggle before the man is asleep again.

The repairman begins to repeatedly stab the sleeping man in the chest.

Laughter is heard coming from behind. The repairman turns and hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

Two young girls stop at the bottom steps to see their murdered mother. They are too shocked to even cry.

The repairman grabs a fire poker from a holder next to the fire pit. He drags it along the floor as he nears the two girls. They look up in wide-eyed horror.

The repair man lifts the metal object high into the air.

BLACKOUT

EXTERIOR ALLEY. Nighttime. Sarwat and Eusebio speak lowly to each other.

SARWAT  
I've managed to gain support from a man down the street with a gun shop. It's only pistols, but a gun is better than a stick.

EUSEBIO  
Twenty of my men have entered the country today. I expect about double this number tomorrow.

SARWAT  
Very good. They can start the distribution of weaponry.

EUSEBIO  
Yes, sir.

SARWAT  
How are the recruits in the nation going.

EUSEBIO  
Much better than we hoped. It's almost like these people were planning a revolution before we even arrived.

SARWAT  
Maybe they were. Maybe they were...

EUSEBIO  
Colonel, where should I begin my assault?

SARWAT  
Begin your attack from the West. Do not attack in a straight line. Do not attack with all of your men in one location. Attack so that there is no way to build a defense against you.

EUSEBIO  
Yes, sir. What is it that you will do?

SARWAT  
I will attack at the heart of the country. They will not expect anyone with enough courage to attack the capital.

EUSEBIO  
Washington D.C.? But Colonel, won't you be overrun?

SARWAT  
Believe me, Eusebio. The surest way to stop yourself from becoming overpowered is to constantly gain more support for your message.

EUSEBIO  
How many men to you expect to gain?

SARWAT  
America's politics already had its opportunity to gain support for the nation. The only direction they can now travel is in a downward spiral towards imminent doom.

EUSEBIO  
What's next after this country has been conquered?

SARWAT  
We continue on to every country. We can leave none of our brethren to suffer.

Eusebio brings a fist to his heart.

EUSEBIO  
Liberation comes!

Sarwat salutes back.

SARWAT  
It cannot be stopped!

INTERIOR OFFICE. Sardjen and Specter sit silently in a room. Sardjen is behind the desk, and Specter is on a couch in a corner.

Specter checks his watch every few seconds.

RINGING. Specter looks up at Sardjen's desk. The telephone is ringing. Sardjen answers it quickly.

SARDJEN  
Hello?

The person on the other end of the line is using a voice modulator to disguise himself.

VOICE  
This must be Sardjen?

SARDJEN  
Well it is my office. Who is this?

VOICE  
I am fear.

SARDJEN  
Fear?

VOICE  
I am heart. I am fist and fire.

Sardjen motions to Specter to listen into the conversation. When he hears the voice, he runs out of the room.

VOICE  
I am untouchable.

SARDJEN  
You seem to have a multiple personality. What should I call you?

Specter returns with several men carrying equipment. They attach cords to Sardjen's phone and start to listen in.

VOICE  
You do not know me. You shall never know me. You shall only know my course of action.

SARDJEN  
Alright. Why did you call me?

MAN 1  
(Whispering) Thirty seconds.

VOICE  
Ah. It seems you like to get right to business. Very well, but from now on, I will be the only one to ask questions. Several months ago you attacked North Africa and the NAPF. My question to you is why?

SARDJEN  
The NAPF was trying to take over the world.

VOICE  
No. You are wrong. The NAPF was trying to help its people.

SARDJEN  
What does that-

VOICE  
I said that I was the one asking questions. Is it wrong to defend yourself?

SARDJEN  
I'm not sure I understand the question.

VOICE  
Is it wrong to defend yourself...from enemies? We never came after America. America came after us. We wanted our people to live happily, but this could not be done with America.

MAN 1  
We got it. He's calling from New York.

Another man jumps up and heads for the door.

MAN 1  
Wait. The call is coming from Wisconsin.

SPECTER  
I thought you said-

MAN 1  
Texas? Estonia? Russia?

MAN 2  
He must have a scrambler.

VOICE  
I'm sure by now you have realized I cannot be found. I'm sure you were trying to trace the call, yes? Oh silly fools. Your own citizens are very crafty people. They know how to build just about anything from nothing.

Two of the men throw down their headphones in rage. Man 1 still listens in. Specter grabs on of the headphones.

SARDJEN  
Are you just going to ask me questions, or does this have a point?

VOICE  
Do not be short with me, woman. The point of this conversation is very simple: You know nothing. I just thought I would let you know. I know how much you can do to stop me. I know you wish you could put your hands around my neck right now.

SPECTER  
You have no idea...

VOICE  
And that must have been the one they call Specter?

SPECTER  
You got that right, pal.

VOICE  
Amusing. 'Pal'? Quite the comedian.

SPECTER  
Yah you should come check out my act in person. I'll give you a front row seat.

VOICE  
I'll be looking forward to it, but for now I never want to hear you speak.

SPECTER  
You want me to stop talking? Why don't you come here and make me stop by yourself, huh?

VOICE  
(Laughing) You are too funny. You know what else is funny?

SPECTER  
No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me.

VOICE  
If you continue talking...I will start blowing up buildings.

SARDJEN  
Blowing up buildings?

VOICE  
I didn't stutter, did I? Good day...

DIAL TONE. Sardjen puts the phone down slowly.

MAN 1  
So this was obviously Al-Kamil Sarwat, wasn't it?

MAN 2  
No doubt. It had to be him.

SARDJEN  
If that was Sarwat, then why did he try to disguise his voice?

MAN 1  
What do you mean?

SARDJEN  
We already know that Colonel Sarwat wants to attack us from within, so why would he try to hide who he was?

SPECTER  
Fear. He said so himself.

MAN 2  
No he didn't. He said 'I am fear.'

SPECTER  
What's the difference?

SARDJEN  
That's another thing that bothered me. Why didn't he just say straightforward what he was planning to do?

MAN 1  
Then is it possible it wasn't Sarwat?

MAN 2  
It couldn't have been anybody else.

SPECTER  
Oh what I wouldn't give for five minutes alone with that guy.

SARDJEN  
Specter, stop it. We need to be serious.

SPECTER  
I was being serious.

SARDJEN  
Well we don't know where he is. We still just have to wait for him to strike.

MAN 1  
What makes you think that he is the one that will be fighting? The leader never fights, no matter what they are leading.

RINGING. Man 2 checks his cell phone. He nods to Man 1.

The men all leave quickly. Sardjen and Specter sit alone again.

There is a LOUD BANG at the door. Specter jumps to his feet.

SPECTER  
Jester!

Jester falls to his knees inside the office. He is dirty and has cuts on his arms and face.

Sardjen and Specter help to carry him to the couch. They notice a piece of twisted metal sticking out of his side.

Specter runs to the office door.

SPECTER  
Medic! We need help in here!

SARDJEN  
Jester! What happened?

Jester coughs a few times and wipes his mouth.

EXTERIOR SUBURB. Jester narrates the events that happened earlier in the day. He struggles to speak. He is standing near his car. A SCREAM is heard.

JESTER  
Right after I got your call I was going to come quickly, but I had to help.

A woman runs from her home. She falls dead in the street after a bullet enters her back.

JESTER  
That's when I noticed. The whole neighborhood was smoking. Flames were shooting out of buildings. It was like hell found me!

Turned over cars were randomly lying in the street. Murdered bodies were left where they had fallen.

Men, women, and children are shown with stab or gunshot wounds.

A young woman is being dragged into a home by two men. Her legs have large gashes and there is some dried blood stains along her arms.

JESTER  
A few of them ran into my house as I ducked behind my car. I chased in after them. I had to!

Two men run into Jester's home. One is carrying a baseball bat, and the other has a knife.

INTERIOR JESTER'S HOME. One of the men hits Jester's wife in the head with the bat. It breaks on impact.

Jester yells for them to stop. The man with the bat turns around and hits Jester across the face. The broken wood cuts his face and leaves splinters.

SCREAMS are heard from another room. Jester crawls to a closet and takes a pistol out from it's hiding place.

INTERIOR OFFICE. Jester's face is smeared with dirt. His blood is sinking into the couch.

JESTER  
One of them came downstairs. He was covered in my children's blood. I killed both of those men. I knew I had to get out of there. I headed for my car, but...

EXTERIOR SUBURB. Jester is running out his front door. He takes out his car keys, but his vehicle explodes before he gets to it. A piece of metal flies through the air and lodges into his side.

JESTER  
I had to steal someone else's car to get here.

SARDJEN  
Why didn't you go to a hospital?

JESTER  
There's no way. You don't understand. You weren't there. These attackers were everyday people. I wouldn't stop for anything. I couldn't trust anyone; Not the drivers on the road or the gas station attendants.

A paramedic runs in to look at Jester. He lifts his shirt to look at the wound.

PARAMEDIC  
We've got to get him into surgery right now.

JESTER  
No! You're not taking me away from these people!

SARDJEN  
It's alright, Jester! I'll go with you. Specter, you know what to do!

SPECTER  
Right! I'll come back later!

Specter runs out of the room just as a stretcher is brought in. The two paramedics help jester onto the stretcher. They strap him down, trying to stay away from the wound in his side.

They cart him out of the room, and Sardjen follows.

INTERIOR HALLWAY. Specter is running back towards the office where the Vice President last was. He was the only one in the hall. Nobody was at a desk. Nobody wandered the halls.

SPECTER  
(To self) Where'd everybody go?

EXTERIOR OFFICE DOOR. Specter knocks at the door.

After a moment there is no response and he knocks again.

INTERIOR OFFICE. After another pause, he walks into the office. The office is still dark, but it is completely vacant. Nothing seems desturbed.

After browsing around a little bit he heads for the exit.

As the door opens, a man comes from behind and brings a cloth over Specter's mouth.

BLACKOUT

INTERIOR HOSPITAL ROOM. Jester has been hooked up to several devices. He's lying on a bed. There are bandages wrapped around his waist. There is a dark red spot on the patch covering his hip.

Sardjen enters to find him asleep. She smiles. A moniter by his bedside is beeping steadily.

Sardjen wanders the room slowly. She heads towards the window. She opens the shades.

Sardjen's mouth drops open and she steps back. She drops the drink she is holding.

EXTERIOR CITYSCAPE. Buildings are smoking in the distance. Sirens can be heard almost in all directions.

Citizens are walking the streets in packs, looking for any loners. They are carrying various weapons.

Sardjen sees a man running alone on the streets. He runs into a building across the street from the hospital. It looks like a common fast food restaurant.

Seconds later the building erupts into flames. Pieces of debris fly out the front door and onto the streets. The citizens cheer in approval.

INTERIOR HOSPITAL ROOM. Sardjen turns towards Jester. She shakes him awake.

JESTER  
(Groggily) What? What happened?

SARDJEN  
They're here, Jester! We've got to get out of here!

JESTER  
No...I can't. I can't move.

SARDJEN  
You have to! I'm not leaving you here! You've beaten terrorists all over the world, and I'll be damned if you're killed by your own people.

JESTER  
If you don't leave now, you'll suffer the same fate.

SARDJEN  
But-

JESTER  
Just go! I'll buy you time. Don't worry. I've lost everything. It's time for some payback.

Sardjen pulls a pistol from a holster by her hip. She places it gently into Jester's hand. He closes a tight fist around it.

JESTER  
Now get out of here. Tell Specter he was the best friend I ever had.

Sardjen ran to a chair in the room. She grabbed another pistol out of a coat and made her way to the door.

She stopped and took another look back. Jester smiled at her, and Sardjen left the room quickly.

INTERIOR HOSPITAL HALLWAY. Sardjen sprints down the halls towards the elevators. She presses the call button, but she decides the stairs were probably safer.

INTERIOR HOSPITAL STAIRWELL. An explosion at the other end of the hospital shakes the entire building. Sardjen stumbles a little, but she maintains her balance.

TWO GUNSHOTS are heard going off. Sardjen keeps moving, keeping herself from turning back.

INTERIOR HOSPITAL EXIT DOOR. Sardjen throws the door open, setting off the alarm. She peers out into a parking lot.

INTERIOR PARKING GARAGE. Sardjen looks into the window of each car, trying to find one to steal.

Sardjen shatters a window of a sport utility vehicle. She sticks her head inside, but there are no keys.

As she turns to look for another car, she spots a doctor.

SARDJEN  
Doctor! Doctor, listen!

DOCTOR  
What seems to be the problem, miss?

SARDJEN  
Don't go inside! People are attacking the building! People are going crazy!

DOCTOR  
Oh I already know that. I came prepared.

SARDJEN  
Prepared?

DOCTOR  
Take a look for yourself.

The doctor invites Sardjen to look into the backseat. Sardjen sees a large metal object. There is a blinking light on the side.

As Sardjen is looking in back, the doctor grabs an iron pipe from under his front seat.

SARDJEN  
What are you-

Before Sardjen can finish, the doctor clubs Sardjen in the back of the head with the pipe.

BLACKOUT

FADE IN

INTERIOR CAVE. Specter wakes up slowly. He shakes his head, trying to regain his sense.

He looks around quickly at first, trying to find out where he is.

The cave is lit with light bulbs that workers use at construction sights. The electrical lines run further into the cave where it is even more lit. The area he is sitting in has two ends to follow, but he doesn't know which end leads to the cave's entrance and which leads deeper.

He notices that he is tied up. Sitting right behind him is Sardjen. She is unconscious.

SPECTER  
Sardjen! Sardjen wake up!

Specter can feel a warm liquid transfer from her head to his.

SPECTER  
Come on! Get up!

Specter starts to sway back and forth quickly trying to wake up Sardjen.

Sardjen comes slowly to her senses. She struggles at first, not realizing where she is.

SARDJEN  
Where are we? What's going on?

SPECTER  
I don't know! Would you happen to have a knife or anything on you?

SARWAT  
No she wouldn't.

Specter and Sardjen turn to see Al-Kamil Sarwat standing over them. Specter struggles to stand up so he could attack him. Sardjen holds him down.

SPECTER  
You bastard!

SARWAT  
You better silence yourself. I believe you're the one who invited me to a front-row seat, yes?

Sarwat walks over to Specter and punches him across the face.

SARWAT  
I've been waiting to do that for awhile now.

SARDJEN  
What do you want with us?

SARWAT  
I think you know the answer to that already.

SARDJEN  
I know that you want to take over the world. Why did you kidnap us? We have no influence on other countries!

SARWAT  
(Laughing) Oh I know that already. The two of you are nothing. You're less than worthless. That is all you are.

SARWAT  
The only thing I have the two of you for is simply revenge. Mahmood and his men were small time.

SPECTER  
Sarwat, you're small time!

Specter is silenced again by another strike to the face. He falls over and pulls Sardjen down with him.

SARWAT  
No I already have the influence I need for other countries to fall to me.

Sarwat turns around to welcome his guest. A shadowed figure steps from behind a rock.

SARDJEN  
You! Why? I don't understand!

VICE PRESIDENT  
I didn't think you would.

SPECTER  
Mr. Vice President?

VICE PRESIDENT  
The one and only. Why do you seem so surprised?

SARDJEN  
You joined sides with the enemy!

VICE PRESIDENT  
That's where you're wrong! The enemy of my enemy is my friend!

SARDJEN  
We share an equal enemy?

SARWAT  
Of course we do! You still do not understand!

SPECTER  
Maybe you should enlighten us?

SARWAT  
(Laughing) I knew we would have to.

Eusebio enters the cave with a hand full of men carrying automatic rifles. They all take aim at Specter and Sardjen to make sure they don't try anything.

SARWAT  
Now listen closely. I'm sure you have many questions. My rise in this nation seems to be much simpler than I thought it would be. I passed your borders without any hint of suspicion. All of my men – the true liberators – enter in the same manner.

SARDJEN  
The Rio Grande?

EUSEBIO  
Correct!

GUARD 1  
No hassles!

GUARD 2  
No confrontations!

SARWAT  
Clever. Yes, I crossed the river with many others that I did not know. They instantly joined me. It's amusing how a confused person can easily turn into an unsuspecting pawn. Even though I crossed the borders illegally, I'm sure that I would have no problem entering and becoming a registered citizen.

SARDJEN  
What makes you think that?

EUSEBIO  
Give us your tired!

GUARD 2  
Your poor!

GUARD 3  
Your huddled masses!

SARWAT  
Yearning to breathe free. This is placed right open the 'Golden Gate' to America, correct? I didn't want your country to lie anymore than it already does. I will make the Statue of Liberty an honest woman.

SARDJEN  
The downfall of our country is going to be on the very principles it was created for?

SARWAT  
Your country has used its tired, poor, and huddled masses in unfavorable manners. They are yearning to be free, yet you do not give them freedom?

SARDJEN  
Mr. Vice President, where do you fall into this?

VICE PRESIDENT  
I was born in Chile. Had the President died, I would have been the first foreign-born leader of America. When I was growing up, I too had fallen victim to democracy. My family came legally to this nation. We took the tests. We obtained our citizenship, yet they were deported. I managed to stay in this country by changing my name. I was Colonel Sarwat's inside man. Nobody would have expected the second in command of the greatest nation on earth to be plotting its destruction.

EUSEBIO  
I remained in Chile to gain support for the NAPF. We had raised another group known as the Chilean Liberation League. The CLL.

SARWAT  
Now you would like to know what I plan to do next? The world does not yet know of America's suffering. I will not let them know. The media is under my control. They were tired of being restricted in what they could say, even though the country granted freedom of speech. I promised them complete freedom in exchange for a short period of silence.

SPECTER  
Well congratulations. All the media ever does is lie anyways. What makes you think they will obey you?

Guard 3 comes from behind Specter and clubs him in the back of his head with the butt of the rifle. Specter is knocked unconscious.

SARDJEN  
How does holding the media help you?

SARWAT  
They will only help by not helping at all.

SARDJEN  
I don't understand.

SARWAT  
I know that you don't. This is why you are tied to a fool in the middle of an unknown land, and I am standing victoriously above you.

SARDJEN  
Victoriously? You haven't even done anything yet!

SARWAT  
Correct. The key word is 'yet'. My people strike fear into your entire nation. The citizens will either join us out of fear for their own lives, or they will run and hide. Those that run may try to form groups to take back their country, but by this time I will have moved on to many more parts of the world.

SARDJEN  
How can you do that?

SARWAT  
I give the people what they want! I give the people options instead of orders! I show them what freedom really is instead of preaching the concept to them!

SARDJEN  
Why are you telling this to me? Why did you bring Specter and I hear to just tell us your entire plan?

SARWAT  
Do you honestly believe that is my entire plan?

SARDJEN  
What? There's more?

SARWAT  
There is always more. I have brought the two of you here, both for your own special reason. I have brought you to our location to let you know the future. I will release you back into the new world of a Democratic-Dictatorship. You will tell the people what you know, but nobody will believe you. Your entire life has been lived in secrecy. Nobody even knows what your true name is. They will never be able to trust a person like you.

SARDJEN  
What about Specter? He was only following orders. We released you after you had been captured! You were only following orders!

SARWAT  
You are wrong! I was giving the orders! Mahmood was incompetent! You should have never released me! As for your question about your friend Specter, well we're going to have a little bit of fun with him.

SARDJEN  
Fun?

SARWAT  
I came all this way to America, and I think I deserve a little bit of revenge.

SARDJEN  
You're going to kill him!

SARWAT  
Not right away. First he will suffer, and then he will suffer some more. Mahmood taught me one good piece of advice: The surest way to extract information from a hostage is to keep them uncertain to the fact of whether or not they will die, for if they know death is imminent, they will tell you nothing. You will be released straight into a living hell on earth, and you will survive through it, knowing how badly your future is doomed.

VICE PRESIDENT  
And I will be there to lead the nation after the President has a most unfortunate run in with these "rebels".

LAUGHTER. All the guards as well as Eusebio, Sarwat, and the Vice President are laughing at the plot.

SARWAT  
Liberation Comes!

BLACKOUT


	3. Act 3

(If you were wondering why it's so cheesy, most of it is supposed to be that way. But anyhow, here is the final act. Enjoy)

WAKE OF THE FALLEN

ACT3

FADE IN.

INTERIOR CAVE. Specter is still unconscious on the ground. There is a cut above his eye that is bleeding.

The construction lights have been replaced by lights from torches. The flames make Specter's shadow flicker across the cave.

Specter's hands are tied behind his back.

A droplet of water falls slowly from the ceiling and lands on Specter's forehead.

Specter's eyes open slowly as another droplet hits. He shakes his head and begins to sit up.

Specter examines his surroundings. There is very little he can see. There is a silhouette of a table nearby with something lain on it that cannot be seen.

Suddenly there is a bright light. The construction lights are turned on. Specter winces at the bright light.

SARWAT  
Good morning, American! Congratulations! You are one of two individuals who still classify themselves as American. Today, however, you will no longer be an American. You will be a puppet controlled by strings.

SPECTER  
I'll never listen to you, Sarwat!

SARWAT  
(laughing) I know that you will not. Your friend Jester told me the same thing when he was in your place. He sat exactly where you sit now.

SPECTER  
Jester! What did you do to him? Where is he?

SARWAT  
Oh he's around here somewhere. He's just…hanging around.

Sarwat looks upwards while smiling. Specter turns his head in the same direction nervously.

Jester's body is dangling from the top of the cave. He is hanging from a noose around his neck, and his hands are tied behind his back.

The wound Specter had seen in Sardjen's office seemed to have grown even larger. It looked like he had been cut open.

Specter then realized that his body was very thin.

SPECTER  
What did you do? Why does he look like that?

SARWAT  
He told us that his loyalty to his country ran deep within. We went looking for it.

Sarwat motions to his left. Jester's noose is cut and the body hurtles towards the ground. Specter rolls out of the way before the body lands where he was first sitting.

Specter examines his partner's body. He is literally skin and bones.

SARWAT  
We could not find it in his heart, so we kept searching. It was not in his liver or his lungs. His stomach never carried anything but old food. His intestines were just a jumbled mess of nothing. We removed all of these from his body. He did not need them if his loyalty was his greatest attribute, right? Nothing lies within the bones so we left those inside of him. There is only one place that we haven't looked.

Specter moved closer to Jester's body. The eyes had been removed, but it still felt as if he were staring back at Specter.

Sarwat walks to Jester's body and lifts it by the hair on his head. Sarwat is carrying a large scythe.

SPECTER  
No! You're not going to do anything!

Sarwat kicks Specter onto his back and places a foot on his chest.

SARWAT  
We haven't yet looking inside of his brain.

Sarwat takes the scythe and decapitates Jester's head from his shoulders in one swift movement.

Specter cries out in rage and tries to struggle under Sarwat's foot. All the blood had been previously drained from Jester's body, so only Jester's skeletal body was lying across Specter.

Sarwat walks back to his original spot and tosses the head to an accomplice.

SARWAT  
Check to see if there is any loyalty in there!

GUARD  
Yes, sir!

The guard runs deep within the cave and out of sight.

Specter is struggling to get Jester's headless body off of him.

SARWAT  
Let this scum free!

A guard runs up to Specter. There is a large machete in his hands. He kicks Specter onto his chest.

The guard slashes the ropes that bound Specter's hand together, and the weapon leaves a deep cut in his hand in the process.

SARWAT  
Now stand up!

Specter stands slowly, blood dripping from his hand.

SARWAT  
My main goal was getting to you. As soon as my power had returned in numbers, you were my main objective. I didn't care about power. I didn't care about crippled the Western Hemisphere. No, all I wanted to do was get to you and make you suffer in the worst way imaginable. I was planning every free moment I had of how I could make you suffer, and now I think I've figure out just how I'm going to do it. I'm not going to torture you. I'm not going to harm you. I'm letting you free. I'm letting you into my world to survive with only your knowledge and skills. You must face challenges that you will not be able to overcome. I promise you: I will come for you one day. I will return and kill you, but you will never know when. You will never know where. You will never know how. It could be anyplace, anytime, in any way. You will have to live in a state of constant fear. You will live in a place where nobody can be trusted. Your only true ally will be Sardjen, but good luck finding her. Now go from this place and watch your back. Always watch your back.

Two guards run towards Specter. They each grab one of his arms and begin to drag him away.

EXTERIOR CAVE. The two guards drag the struggling Specter to the outside of the hill where the cave resides. They toss him down the slope.

Specter rolls down the steep hill over dirt and rocks. His knees and hands become shredded. Tiny pebbles implant themselves into his skin.

He finally stops rolling at the bottom, and he passes out.

EXTERIOR ROOFTOP. Sardjen sits with a pair of binoculars in hand. She looks over the mountain range.

A CRASH is heard. Sardjen turns around. There is only silence, and she continues to look through the binoculars.

INTERIOR CAVE. Sarwat stands on a rock that rises above the rest. His men are below, listening to his every word. He is just finishing a speech.

SARWAT  
Our time has come! Freedom is ours! You are finally able to call your nation your own!

CHEERS erupt through the men.

SARWAT  
All we need to do now is destroy the American President! Once the people see his face in every form of media, they will crumble to us! Go my friends! Go in the name of liberation!

The crowd hustles out of the cave brandishing large automatic weapons and rocket launchers. Some have grenades and machine pistols hanging on their belts. Nobody is holding a pipe or a bat anymore.

Eusebio takes Sarwat by the sleeve to speak with him.

EUSEBIO  
Sarwat. Do you think it is wise to start lying to these people?

SARWAT  
Who's lying? Release me!

Eusebio keeps his hold on Sarwat's sleeve.

SARWAT  
I said release me! That is an order!

Eusebio lets go slowly. He turns to walk out with the men. Sarwat withdraws a pistol and aims it to Eusebio's back. Sarwat smiles before he fires a round.

Eusebio falls forward. A bloodspot is already starting to form through his clothing on his back. He rolls over to face Sarwat.

Sarwat's pistol is still smoking from the shot. He walks closer to Eusebio and stands over him. Eusebio's face is blocked by Sarwat's body.

SARWAT  
"Let no one question my patriotism."

EUSEBIO  
Sarwat, please!

GUNSHOT. Eusebio's body twitches under Sarwat. Sarwat walks away slowly as a pool of Eusebio's blood forms around his head.

Sarwat begins walking towards the cave's entrance.

EXTERIOR CAVE. Sarwat stand in the opening of the cave and surveys the land. He raises his arms and cheers in victory.

EXTERIOR SUBURB. Specter limps through the streets. His hand is now wrapped in a piece of torn cloth.

He stops at the feet of a dead body. He searches it quickly and discovers a pistol. Specter takes the weapon and continues forward.

A minivan starts driving towards him. He can see that it is just a family inside. The husband looks panicked as he drives.

Specter hears a GUNSHOT erupt from the house next to him.

The bullet hit the husband as he drove. There is a bullet hole in the windshield, and the man's blood covers the inside of the vehicle. The wife starts screaming as the minivan begins to slow down until the point where it is slowly driving in idle.

The family tries to escape the minivan, but a group of men carrying assault rifles rush them. The family is massacred quickly and left where they were shot.

The minivan continues to move very slowly. It stops after hitting a traffic light.

Specter rushes into the home where the gunshot erupted from.

INTERIOR FIRST FLOOR HOME. Specter looks around quickly. There is a family room with a fireplace. It looks oddly like his home, but it is not. There are children's toys on the floor, and the building smells like sulfur from gunfire.

Specter moves slowly up the stairs in front of him.

INTERIOR SECOND FLOOR HOME. Specter pauses at the top of the stairs. A man carrying a pistol exits the room to Specter's left. He does not see Specter and continues to walk down the hall.

Specter takes aim with his pistol and shoots the man in the head. He falls quickly.

Another man carrying a sniper rifle appears in the doorway. He looks at Specter as if he knows him. He then looks towards the dead man.

SNIPER  
What happened to him?

SPECTER  
He killed himself.

SNIPER  
That's too bad. Oh well.

The sniper turns to go back into the room. Specter shoots him as soon as his back is turned. The man falls to the floor limply.

Specter searches the man's body. He finds a wallet.

SPECTER  
A firefighter?

Specter crams the wallet into one of his pockets and grabs the sniper rifle. He turns to leave the home.

EXTERIOR SUBURB. Specter walks towards the minivan. A familiar voice stops him.

SARDJEN  
Specter! Specter over here!

Specter turns and can see Sardjen sticking her head out of a group of pine trees. Specter runs over to her quickly.

SARDJEN  
What happened?

SPECTER  
Sarwat let me go.

SARDJEN  
Why would he do that?

SPECTER  
He told me that I was going to live in fear.

SARDJEN  
How is it working?

SPECTER  
It's backfiring. These people think that I'm one of them. Sarwat has made them all believe that they have control of everybody. This could work in our favor. I can openly carry weapons into anywhere I please and they will not second guess me.

SARDJEN  
I know what you mean. I had a hard time surviving out here until I picked up a weapon from a corpse.

SPECTER  
I did that right away. Sarwat's men don't know what I look like.

SARDJEN  
Listen, Specter. I know that times are awful for us right now, but we have one last mission. We need to find the President. We need to save him. It's the only hope.

SPECTER  
And how do you plan on achieving this goal? We don't know where the President is! He may already be dead for all we know! His bodyguards probably turned against him! Look!

Specter gets the wallet out and shows Sardjen.

SARDJEN  
What's your point, Specter?

SPECTER  
This man was a firefighter. We all praised these men after the attacks on September 11, and now they're fighting alongside the attackers!

SARDJEN  
Specter, the North African Patriotic Front had nothing to do with 9/11.

SPECTER  
It doesn't matter! They're still terrorists with the same goal!

SARDJEN  
Listen! I know how we can find the President.

SPECTER  
How?

SARDJEN  
Sarwat was right when he said that the people are crafty. I had managed to find a homemade tracking device. I planted it on the Vice President after he revealed himself. He escorted me out of the cave. I managed to stick it into him. He thought I tried to stab him so he kicked me down the mountainside. He'll want to be there when they kill the President.

SPECTER  
Brilliant. Where are they?

SARDJEN  
They're in Rhode Island right now.

SPECTER  
Let's go then!

Specter runs into the street towards the minivan. He tears the door open and throws the husband from his seat. Specter jumps into the driver's seat and pulls the car away. He is given no resistance.

Sardjen hops into one of the open side doors as Specter passes by slowly.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INTERIOR LIMOUSINE. The Vice President sits with Sarwat. They are both holding a glass and speaking jovially.

VICE PRESIDENT  
My, what a world we live in.

SARWAT  
This is true. One thing confuses me a little.

VICE PRESIDENT  
Confuses you? The mighty Sarwat?

SARWAT  
Do not speak to me like this! You are in no position to believe you are above me at all.

Sarwat shows the Vice President that he is holding a pistol. The Vice President simply smiles and shows Sarwat an even larger weapon.

SARWAT  
So you came prepared. Very smart. Bringing that weapon is a sign of mistrust.

VICE PRESIDENT  
So it seems we do not trust each other.

SARWAT  
Obviously we do not.

VICE PRESIDENT  
So what do you plan to do once you get what you want?

SARWAT  
Oh there's only one thing to do.

Sarwat quickly draws his pistol and fires it. The bullet hits the unsuspecting Vice President in the chest. The Vice President struggles to draw out his pistol. Sarwat fires again into the Vice President's chest.

SARWAT  
I eliminate anyone who wants to take it from me.

The Vice President struggles to speak. Blood begins to run out the side of his mouth.

VICE PRESIDENT  
You...you traitor!

EXTERIOR PARKING LOT. The limousine sits alone in a lot. There is a flash of light that shines through the windows of the vehicle.

After a short pause, Sarwat steps out. He brushes himself off and walks away, leaving the limousine behind.

INTERIOR MINIVAN. Specter and Sardjen sit atop the dried up blood of the family who once owned the van. They didn't care if it was disrespectful. They just wanted to live.

Sardjen checks a PDA every once in awhile. Specter takes directions.

SARDJEN  
The signal stopped.

SPECTER  
Where is it?

SARDJEN  
Still in Rhode Island.

SPECTER  
Well then at least we're on the right path. We just crossed the state line.

SARDJEN  
Take the next exit.

SPECTER  
Right.

EXTERIOR HIGHWAY. Specter speeds down the highway, veering around overturned cars and flaming wreckage. Sometimes an unavoidable body is run over.

Specter turns off a ramp and ignores the traffic light at the end.

SARDJEN  
Alright slow down a little.

SPECTER  
Hurry up. I don't trust this area much.

SARDJEN  
Well they all think we're one of them. We'll be alright.

SPECTER  
Yah. I still don't think luck lasts that long.

SARDJEN  
Trust me. Take a left.

Specter turns where Sardjen tells him. After a few more turns, they pull into a parking garage.

INTERIOR PARKING GARAGE. Specter drives slowly up the ramps. They pass by cars. Sardjen throws the PDA down in frustration.

SARDJEN  
This won't tell us how high off the ground they are. We just have to look for them.

SPECTER  
Let's just get out here. We don't want Sarwat to see us. A bloody van with no dead bodies would look suspicious to anybody.

Specter parks the van in a random parking space. Sardjen climbs out and the two begin their climb upwards.

It doesn't take long before they discover the abandoned limousine. Sardjen grips her pistol tightly and rushes forward.

Specter follows Sardjen close behind.

Sardjen sticks her head in the open door and quickly pulls it back out. She stops Specter from looking inside.

SARDJEN  
He's dead. The Vice President is dead.

SPECTER  
Good riddance.

SARDJEN  
No! We can't find the President now! How are we supposed to save him?

SPECTER  
All we have to do is find Sarwat.

SARDJEN  
We can't find him. There's no way we can follow Sarwat.

A car door SLAM is heard. Specter and Sardjen turn in the direction of the noise. They proceed quietly towards the point. Both have their weapons drawn in anticipation.

They round a corner and freeze in their tracks. The President stands next to a vehicle. His cloths are torn and dirty. He seems to only have a few scrapes and scratches.

SPECTER  
Mr. President!

SARDJEN  
Mr. President you must come with us quickly. We need to help you!

PRESIDENT  
I can't trust you! Get away from me!

The President backs away slowly. He flails his arms in defense.

SPECTER  
Mr. President, please! If we wanted to kill you, we would have done so by now.

SARDJEN  
Mr. President it's not safe here! You need to come with us! You have to trust us!

The President is backed into a corner. There is a moment of silence. The President finally relaxes a little bit. He clears his throat as if to give a speech.

PRESIDENT  
I'd been hiding away since I first heard of the attacks starting. I didn't trust anybody, and luckily it's paid off for me. I knew this was going to happen. I didn't think that it would happen during my time. We had known for a long, long time that our country's spirit was weak. We knew exactly what was going to happen, but there was nothing we could do to change it. Every governmental action taken was done so to stall the revolt from happening, but with every new deal came a new group that would turn against the government. It got to the point where we had no further options. We had to let the revolt take place. We had to start anew.

SPECTER  
Mr. President we can't stay here.

PRESIDENT  
Yes let's get out of this place. We can't stay out in the open for long. We must stay out of major cities and off main roadways.

Specter led the President slowly back to the van. Sardjen followed in the rear. They moved slowly and checked in all directions.

Specter saw the van and moved forward quickly. As soon as his hand reached the the door, he saw blood splatter all over the side of the van. It was soon after he realized he heard the sound of a gunshot.

Specter turned quickly. The President was face down on the ground. Sardjen stood over him with a smoking pistol. A smile was spread on her face.

SPECTER  
What happened?

Sardjen turned her pistol on Specter. She fired once. A bullet hit Specter in the upper arm. The hit made him drop his weapon.

SPECTER  
What are you doing?

SARDJEN  
Shut your mouth!

CREAKING is heard. Sarwat stands in the entrance of a doorway. He walks over to sand beside Sardjen.

SARWAT  
Great job.

SARDJEN  
Thank you.

SPECTER  
What? What's going on?

SARDJEN  
You really are dumber than Sarwat says.

SARWAT  
I told you.

SPECTER  
Sardjen! How can you join his side? This is treason! You've been working for the American government for how long?

SARDJEN  
Much too long, with no rewards.

SPECTER  
The job never meant to have rewards! We were supposed to provide the freedom granted to the American people!

SARDJEN  
I don't care about the American people! I'm the one who let Sarwat into the country! We've been planning this even before I sent you in to take Mahmood out of power!

SPECTER  
Why? Why would you do this?

SARDJEN  
Self preservation! I knew this day would come as well. We all knew this was coming! We kept you out of the country to become unaware. You've been nothing but a pawn, and you've done exactly what you were told.

SARWAT  
Now you are aware that you are merely an expendable piece in a trvial board game.

SPECTER  
No. This can't be happening!

SARDJEN  
This is happening! The world will start anew!

SARWAT  
Many great leaders have tried for global domination. Supreme dictatorship is the only type of government that can actually work. The only reason it hasn't worked is because it has never been tried. Leaders have tried to obtain it, but people like you keep your "freedoms" by stealing it from all other people!

SARDJEN  
And now your game has come to an end. For you, this is game over. Everything you have ever known has been a lie, and now you have to live with it.

SPECTER  
You're right about one thing. The only problem is that you underestimated me. I have been playing you all for fools.

Sardjen and Sarwat laugh loudly. They continue to laugh until Specter brings an arm to his chest. He tears part of his shirt away, revealing a bomb.

Sardjen and Sarwat take a step backwards.

Specter quickly raises his hand. He is holding the detonator.

SPECTER  
Not one more step!

Sardjen and Sarwat freeze. They both look at each other slowly.

SPECTER  
There is one thing you have forgotten. While I was out of the country, I found many great methods that I can use to my own advantage. This would be one of those times. I fought for my country everyday of my life, and now I will die for it. A great man once said "Freedom has no value if it has no cost."

Sarwat and Sardjen take in a breath quickly and hold it.

Specter presses the button with a smile on his face.

THE END


End file.
